Użytkownik:Skradacz/Wikiquest/Misja 4
Witajcie! Idziemy jak burza z naszymi zajęciami, idzie wam nawet lepiej niż się spodziewałem. Czas zatem przejść do tego, co w artykule najobszerniejsze, czyli jego ciała. Ciałem artykułu nazywamy jego główną, zasadniczą część. To ona stanowi rozwinięcie informacji zawartych we wstępie i infoboksie. Jest (a przynajmniej powinna być najbardziej obszerna). I tu niestety pojawia się problem. Problem na tyle istotny, że w zasadzie każda Wikia wymyśliła swój sposób jego rozwiązania. Otóż bardzo obszerny zbiór informacji o postaci trzeba jakoś podzielić, usystematyzować. Jak wszyscy już zauważyliście, najprostszym sposobem na uporządkowanie treści w ciele artykułu jest podział na sekcje. Sekcja to fragment artykułu, rozpoczynający się nagłówkiem, a kończący się tuż przed następnym nagłówkiem tego samego poziomu (lub wraz z końcem artykułu, jeżeli go nie ma). Dzięki sekcjom odbiorca nie będzie gubił się w trakcie jego czytania i łatwo odnajdzie interesującą go treść, zaś edytorzy nie będą zmuszeni do edytowania całego, obszernego artykułu, a jedynie jego fragmentu (każda sekcji ma swój własny przycisk Edytuj). I problem sprowadza się do tego, w jaki sposób artykuł podzielić. To wiąże się z całą filozofią, podejściem do postaci. Podczas pisania tego nieszczęsnego arta o Lunie podjąłem z premedytacją pewien eksperyment. Mianowicie zmieniłem zupełnie filozofię pisania artykułu. Na czym ów zmiana polegała i jakie miało to przełożenie na podział artykułu? Po lewej stronie umieściłem spis treści ciała artykułu z wersji anglojęzycznej, a po prawej mój rozkład: Podstawowa zmiana filozofii była taka: chcemy, by artykuły były pisane tak jak o prawdziwych osobach, a nie wyłącznie jak o zbiorze faktów z serialu. Zatem jaka jest różnica? # W mojej wersji nie czegoś takiego jak sekcja przedstawienie w serii. Dlaczego? Bo serial jest obecnie dominującym źródłem informacji o postaci. Komiksy, zabawki i inne materiały są wyłącznie supportujące. # Połączyłem fakty z wszystkich odcinków do jednorodnych sekcji. Nie ma oddzielnego Luna Odmieniona czy Ślub w Canterlocie. Nie ma odmiennej sekcji dla Luny jako Luny i jako NMM. To wszystko zostało połączone do spójnego zestawu sekcji głównych sekcji. Efekt jest taki, że czytelnik może zapoznać się z jednolitym obrazem Księżniczki, a nie wyłącznie niewielkim zbiorkiem faktów. Wygodne, prawda? :) # Pojawiła się sekcja Ciekawostki dla faktów, które nie pasują do żadnej sekcji. Dzięki temu możemy wymusić jednolitą budowę artykułu i nie martwić się, gdzie np. umieścimy informację o usuniętej scenie. OK, fajnie. Ale ten artykuł jest długi. Ba - zajebiście długi. Ale co zrobić, gdy postać pojawia się bardzo rzadko, wręcz parę razy? Ciężko wówczas napisać obszerne sekcje o charakterze czy wyglądzie. Umiejętności też nie rysują się zbyt ciekawie. Tu dochodzimy do tego samego problemu, co Ulq przy pisaniu niektórych wstępów do artykułów. Gdybyśmy obrali jakiś sztywny model podziału ciała artykułu, np. żywcem z Luny, to popatrzmy, jak wyglądałby artykuł o Nurse Redheart: Koncepcja i inspiracje postaci Postać została zaczerpnięta z archetypu pielęgniarki. Życiorys Nieznany, wiemy tylko że w głównym czasie akcji pracowała w szpitalu w Ponyville. Wygląd To biała klacz z różową grzywą i ogonem, jej znaczek to kompozycja czerwonego krzyża i różowych serc. Jej wizerunku dopełnia czepek pielęgniarski. Charakterystyka Nurse Redheart została ukazana jako niecierpliwa klacz, ale zarazem bardzo troskliwa w stosunku do dzieci, o które ma za zadanie dbać. Umiejętności Nurse Redheart sprawdza się doskonale jako położna, umie również opiekować się małymi dziećmi i chorymi. Frekwencja Nurse Redheart, razem z Nurse Tenderheart, pierwszy raz pojawiła się w odcinku Sezon na jabłka, gdzie zajmowała się kucykami z zatruciem pokarmowym. Dziękowała również Twilight Sparkle za zaoferowaną pomoc. Po raz drugi pojawiła się w Bobasy Cakes jako pielęgniarka na porodówce w szpitalu w Ponyville. Ucisza Pinkie Pie, kiedy ta wielokrotnie starała się zaśpiewać coś nowo narodzonym Pound Cake i Pumpkin Cake. Wreszcie Redheart nie wytrzymała i wyrzuciła ją z sali położniczej. Zabawki Nie ma zabawek o Nurse Redheart. Ciekawostki Nie ma. W mojej opinii taki artykuł wygląda badziewnie. Owszem, wszelkie informacje zostały umieszczone, ale pojawiły się poważne problemy: # Nastąpiło zbytecznie rozczłonkowanie informacji. Sekcje zaczęły przeszkadzać zamiast pomagać. Czytelnik zaczyna się gubić, a edytor i tak użyje Edytuj dla całego artykułu # Zostaliśmy zmuszeni do napisania oczywistych oczywistości, np. opisania wyglądu Nurse Redheart. Jest co co najmniej głupie, bo koń jaki jest, każdy widzi, a zewnętrzność siostry nie wyróżnia się w żaden szczególny sposób # Napisaliśmy własne domysły i przypuszczenia (patrz sekcja zyciorys), co może zostać uznane za nieświadome wprowadzenie w błąd czytelnika # Pojawiły się tzw. placeholdery, czyli zworty w stylu Nie ma..., Nie wiadomo..., Brak danych..., Nieznane... itp. Takich zwrotów koniecznie unikajcie. Nie macie wskazywać w artykule, jakich faktów brakuje do jakiejś tam waszej spójnej teorii, ale wymieniać te, które się pojawiły. Dlatego odeślę was do rozszerzalnego modelu Luny. To model mojego autorstwa i chciałbym z wami podjąć dyskusję nad jego kształtem. Jest to szablon artykułu, który, choć jasno zdefiniowany, daje się łatwo przemeblowywać i rozszerzać, a w razie potrzeby również kompresować. Odnajdziecie go tutaj: Użytkownik:Skradacz/Sandbox2 (nie przejmujcie się wyciętym Comet Tailem z infoboksa, to był tylko efekt zabawy z edytorem graficznym. Nadal macie używać w infoboksach ujęć z serialu). Zadanie: # Spróbujcie przepisać wasze artykuły zgodnie z tym modelem. (2p) # Opiszcie na forum, co wam się spodobało, co was niepokoi i co chcielibyście zmienić. A może macie swój własny koncept budowy artykułu? Podzielcie się nim (za własny model nie ma dodatkowych punktów). (4p) ''edit: Musicie mi wybaczyć, wyraziłem się niezbyt jasno. Chodziło mi o to, byście opisali, co was zaniepokoiło itd. podczas przepisywania artykułu według modelu, a nie w ogóle, podczas całego WikiQuesta. Ale jeżeli macie potrzebę wyrazenia opinii nt. kursu, to proszę bardzo :P Skradacz (dyskusja) 17:37, gru 10, 2012 (UTC) ''